


Pinup Calendar November: Loki - Snow

by Nonexistenz



Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Nudity, Pin-up calendar, Snow, Winter, snowbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Art for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020]One thing Loki loved about Midgard was the snow. He wasn't sure if it was his Jotunn heritage showing itself or not, but snowbathing especially was utter bliss to him.
Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796764
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to everyone who organized this project on the Art Party discord server! I was very happy to be part of this.
> 
> In Chapter 1 you'll find the complete calendar pages, and Chapter 2 contains the bare art piece alone. 
> 
> Please check out the calendar collection, various artists did amazing art for different months. You are free to pick your favorite artworks and create your own fully customizable 18-months calendar for personal use, from July 2020 to December 2021, every page is sized for printing (8.5in x 11in, or A4), just right-click and open the image in a new tab to download, you’ll have multiple choices for every month! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> pillowfort link: [Here.](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1493185)


End file.
